Just A Simple MANLY Slumber Party
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: sequel of Just A Simple Girl's Slumber Party........Whatever happened to 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED'...


**Okay..from all the winking I got from my reviewers on Just A Simple Girl's Slumber Party I am guessing you wanted a sequel? Well, here it is! Lol Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Just A Simple MANLY Slumber Party**

**the sequel of Just a Simple Girl's Slumber Party**

_It wasn't quite right...not quite right at all...they were up to something...and us girls...were determined to find out._

**Kudou Residence**

A tall teenage male with sharp blue eyes and brown hair leaned back into his office chair as he continued reading **Conan Doyle's Best Of The Best **, a large smile appeared on the young male's face as he flipped to the next page being sucked in to the suspenseful mystery that was rising in the book until he was interrupted by an annoying loud ringing noise on his desk, which almost made him drop his book out of surprise from the sudden sharp noise. The teenage male then narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he stared at the vibrating phone on the desk and let out a groan as he placed his mystery novel down and picked up then phone and answered dryly

"Kudou Shinichi speaking..."

" Shin-Chan!"

" _Oh gawd no..."_

Shinichi inhaled deeply closing his eyes in annoyance then exhaled through his nose

" What do you want Kuroba..."

" Oh come on! Don't be so cold, it's like you don't even appreciate it when I call!"

" How did you get this number..."

" Not the point. I called to give you an invitation!"

Shinichi begin to slowly raise his eyebrows

" To what..."

The teenage male magician on the other line began to grin

" A Slumber Party!"

The teenage male Detective had a blank face wash over his face before he spoke sharply, his eyes narrowing

" Goodbye."

" H..HEY WAIT SHIN-CHAN!"

Just before Shinichi was about to press his finger on the end button he raised the phone back up to his ear, his eyes half mooned as the teenage male magician on the other end laughed nervously

" What is it now..?"

" Just hear me out! I heard about your predicament with Mouri-san and Toyoma-san am I right? Yeah, it was funny."

Shinichi had a blank look on his face before blinking his eye lids

" How did y--"

" Anyway, I was thinking us and some other guys come over and we hang for a night! You know all the Detectives just hanging out for one night!"

" But your not a Det--"

" I know! Fine. Us Detectives and **Magician** hanging out for one night! You interested?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he let out a groan in annoyance

" Fine, I'll be there."

The teenage magician on the other line grinned widely

" Great! I'll see you then! Oh and can you tell Mouri-san I sai--"

**Click**

Shinichi narrowed his eyes as he pressed the end button on the phone

" Your not going to talk to Ran..."

**Mouri Detective Agency**

" ...what.."

The tall teenage girl with bluish purple eyes and long flowing chocolate brown hair had a blank look on her face as she held the phone on her ear

" That's right! All I know Heiji is going to this guys house named Kuroba Kaito tonight, and that Shinichi is also going too!"

"...what..."

"Ran-chan. They are having their own sleepover...at whoever this guys house "

Ran had a dumbfounded look on her face as she held the phone to her ear

" _Please don't tell me it's who I think it is...why on earth...no...why would Shinichi even?...Oh no..."_

" Helllllloooo? Ran-chan, you there! Ran-chan!"

Ran blinked out of her trance of thinking of all the crazy reasons of what was going on accidentally zoning out the Osaka teenage girl on the other line

" I..I'm sorry Kazuha-chan! I got lost in thinking for a moment there...but, I think I may know this **_guy's_** house that they are going to..."

" You do?..."

Ran looked out the window her eyes sharpening as she saw the orange sun dipping down into the sky, night approaching soon

" Yeah..I do, Kazuha..meet me over here A.S.A.P...we have some things we need to check out."

" O..Okay, I'll be right over!"

**Kuroba Kaito Residence**

" Kudou! You came!"

Heiji grinned at the teenage male Detective that walked into the house as he smiled at him sheepishly

" Sadly, yes..."

" Shin-chan! Now the party has started"

Shinichi then looked over towards the tall teenage male with sharp blue eyes and ruffled brown hair that came walking up to him from the living room where another teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the couch quietly drinking a cup of coffee and reading a mystery novel

" Hey..who's he?"

Shinichi rose his eyebrows as he pointed out to the blond haired teen sitting on the couch, Kaito looked over his shoulder and grinned

" Oh him? That's my little British detective friend Hakuba!"

The blond haired teen that sat on the couch let out a cough in annoyance and stood up and began walking over to the other teens

" Pardon you...I am certainly not little..."

The blond haired teen then held out a hand for Shinichi to shake

" I am Saguru Hakuba, pleasure to meet you"

Shinichi grinned and shook his hand

" Always good to meet some other Detectives...by the way your accent...wouldn't happen to be from London would you?"

Hakuba smirked at the teen detective before him

" You are quite right!"

" Okay...now that you two love birds have gotten acquainted..let's start this party!"

Kaito then received a death glare by the two Detectives infront of him before they moved following him to the living room

" dumbass..."

" quite right..."

**Outside Of The Kuroba Kaito Residence...**

"Akako! What are we doing here?"

The tall teenage witch with long red-brown hair had smirk form on her lips as she faced the other teenage girl with bluish purple eyes and ruffled long brown hair that cried out to her in her childish voice

" Aoko. Didn't I tell you before?...Kaito is having some sort of secret party with some other guys over...and we need to find out about it."

Aoko rose her eyebrows at the teenage witch that glared up at the window at Kaito's house

" It's Hakuba-kun isn't it?..."

The teenage witch quickly whipped her head towards the other teenage girl behind her, her cheeks having a faint blush brush over her cheeks

" Nani!"

Aoko's eyes began to gleam as she had a wicked smile come over her face

" You want to find out what Hakuba-kun is up too, ne?"

The teenage witch blinked at the teenage girl infront of her, the pink on her cheeks darkening before she quickly turned around letting out a hearty laugh nervously

" OH HO HO your funny Nakamori..."

Aoko's smile only grew and right when she was about to come back with a comment until she was cut off by two other teenage female voices coming up towards their direction

" Ran-chan, this is it!"

" Yeah, I am pretty sure it is..."

The tall teenage girl with flowing chocolate brown hair glared up at the window of Kaito's house with the Osaka teenage girl with her hair tied up in a pony tail and bright green eyes looking at it with curiosity

" Now why would Heiji be here?..."

" Um...Excuse me"

The two teenage girls that had just showed up turned to look at the other female voice that called out to them and looked at the teenage girl with ruffled brown hair walk up to them her eyebrows raised

" Who are you?..."

Ran blinked at the other girl that stood infront of her that looked like a mirror image to her with only a few differences in hair and style

" I am Mouri Ran, I came here to find out about my childhood friend who came over to Kuroba's house..."

" You know Kaito?.."

Ran let out a nervous laugh

" I guess you could say that..."

Aoko blinked at the other teenage girl before smiling brightly

" Well, okay then. I am Nakamori Aoko and this is my friend Koisumi Akako"

The teenage witch with red brown long hair and dark blue eyes steeped forward with a smirk on her face

" Ahhh, I see..you two are also curious to find out what Kuroba-kun is up too with your little friends also ne? Well, it wouldn't make sense if we wouldn't all find out together right? So how about it.."

Ran and Kazuha both looked at each other before smirking back at the teenage witch

" Were in!"

Akako smiled wickedly as she once again looked up at Kaito's window where shadows from inside moved around

" perfect.."

**to be continued...**

**( cackles) so what did you think? I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**Sonoko" why am I not in this?"**

**DetectiveGirl2005" ( smiles evily) in time my friend..in time hehehehehehe"**


End file.
